


Do You Still?

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Understandings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Multi, Oral, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Toys, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches up with Sam after his baby brother left for school. They go on a journey across the country to search for their father. When they finally find him and the weapon he was searching for, they take the time to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Still?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the sequel to "Love Me Like Him". Don't know if I'll make it a trilogy just yet. Read it and regret nothing~!

Do You Still…?

It’s been a whole year since Dean and Sam reunited to find John. Sam had been through Hell, having strange nightmares and watching his girlfriend die the same way their mother did.

Girlfriend…

Dean still couldn’t believe it. Sam had actually moved on and found himself someone else, a _chick_ , no less. What would Dad think? Well, they’d had a full year to think about it, though when they reached Chicago, neither of them had the slightest thought about Jess.

Their father, the man they both loved more than anything, the man who had been sending them on the wildest of goose chases for a whole year, stood before them, smiling softly at them. The reunion was short lived, though, as the Shadowed creatures from before began to rip into John. If it wasn’t for Sam’s quick thinking, well, Dean didn’t want to think about it.

He left them again, after that. There was no time. It was too dangerous. 

Now, the boys found themselves sitting in the Impala in Manning, Colorado, holding an envelope with the letters J.W on it. Well, you know how the story goes. Elkins had the Colt, but the vampire Beta killed Elkins and took the Colt as a trophy and gift for her Alpha. The Winchesters wind up getting the Colt and testing it on the nest’s Alpha. Luck is on their side. The damned thing works!

And the smile that graced John’s face was enough to make both of his sons hard as bricks.

Later on, as the younger Winchesters were packing their bags, John walked in, his hands tucked away in his pockets.

“So, boys…” he began.

Sam and Dean faced their father, standing straight and tall. “Yes, sir.” Sam answered. Dean stayed quiet. Something strange was in his father’s eyes. Something Dean knew very well.

“You ignored a direct order back there.” John said, his voice low. 

“Yes, sir.” Sam said, holding eye contact. Dean, again, was quiet, his eyes downcast. 

“Sam, do you remember what happened last time you ignored a direct order?”

Sam paused. “N-No, sir.”

John smiled. “You humped a teddy bear, all night.” (Shout out to callmeb for that!*)

Sam gulped, his adams apple bobbing as he did so. John’s eyes flickered to it while it moved, then locked back onto Sam’s eyes. 

“But we saved your ass.”

Sam and John both turned to Dean as he said that. John smirked.

“That, you did. And you both deserved to be rewarded for that.” John sighed, looking away for a brief moment before turning to his boys. “You were right, Sam. We’re stronger as a family. When we finally catch this demon, when it’s dying with a bullet between the eyes, I want nothing more than the two of you there with me, where you both belong.”

John was staring mostly at Sam, hinting that Sam belonged with them, period. It made the youngest angry. Even now, John rubbed his possessiveness in Sam’s face. The younger boy opened his mouth to retort, but John beat him to it, closing the distance between the two and crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. Sam’s eyes widened and he backpedaled, falling onto Dean’s bed, knocking over the duffle.

John moved slowly over to Dean, never breaking eye contact with Sam. He pulled Dean closer to him by the chin before turning and kissing his oldest son tenderly. Dean wrapped his arms around his father’s waist and leaned his head on the older man’s shoulder once the kiss the broken. John stroked Dean’s hair lovingly and turned to look back at Sam. The boy was beet red, looking back and forth between Dean and John.

“Do you still want to be a part of this, Sammy? Do you still love us?” He pulled away from Dean and walked to the foot of the bed. His gaze was so heavy, so powerful and so hard that Sam found himself scooting back until he was flush against the headboard. John leaned one knee on the bed, dipping it slightly. Sam’s breath caught, eyes still wide, but glazed over with arousal. His jeans were too tight, his shirt too hot. John leaned over, one hand pressing on the mattress between Sam’s knees, the other moving to the side of his hip as John crawled slowly, predatorily, to his youngest. 

When they were nose to nose, Sam’s uneven breathing stopped. He held his breath, waiting, waiting for anything.

“Do you still want our special kind of love? Our bodies? Our sweat?” John sat back on his knees, grabbed the underside of Sam’s knees and pulled him towards him so that the boy’s back was off the board and flat on the mattress with his legs wrapped around his father‘s hips. John’s hands immediately flew to either side of Sam’s head and he ground hard into Sam’s crotch with his own. 

Sam threw his head back, arched his back and let out his breath in a low moan. When he looked back up to his father, John was again nose to nose with him.

“Do you still want my cock?”

Sam began to shiver. “Yes, sir.” he whispered.

“Beg for it.” An order.

“…” Sam bit his lip. The sound of a zipper being pulled down distracted him for a second. Dean’s soft moan filled the air and Sam twisted to try to see what his big brother was doing. John blocked his view. 

“Beg, Sammy.” John growled. He ground into Sam again and Sam’s resolve broke. He was so hard, it hurt, especially with his tight jeans.

“Please, sir. Take me. Strip me naked and love me. Use my body.” he whimpered. 

John chuckled. “How cute. Isn’t he cute, Deano? Such a clean mouth he has.”

“Maybe we should dirty it up a bit, sir.” Dean said, taking his hand out of his pants. He began stripping, his eyes never leaving the sight before him. John chuckled as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Sam licked his lips slowly, stripping himself eagerly. As John pulled his undershirt over his head, Sam stretched his legs upward to remove his jeans and boxers after Dean pulled his boots off for him. Before Sam could drop his legs, John grabbed his ankles, holding them outward in the air, opening Sam up for him. He began to grind into Sam’s bare ass and the younger man whined.

“D-Daddy…” he whispered.

“Yes, baby?” John cooed.

“Want you… ‘s so good.” he whimpered, grinding back onto his father. 

John moved away and stepped off the bed, pulling Sam by the ankles until the boy’s ass was on the foot of the bed. He dropped Sam’s ankles and began to undo his belt. Sam sat up and stopped John’s hands.

“Please, sir… let me.”

John smirked. He caressed Sam’s face before dropping both hands to his side. He let his head fall back as Sam undid his jeans and pulled him out, swallowing him almost the instant his cock was freed. 

“Such a hungry boy. Haven’t you been feeding him properly, Dean?” John asked, looking at his oldest, who was naked and stroking himself on Sam’s bed. 

“No, sir. He wanted to wait for you. I tried to persuade him, but-”

“It’s alright, son. You did good. Very good. Now, come here.” John purred, holding his hand out to Dean. He smiled as Dean scrambled to him, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and kissing him deeply. John pulled away. “Help your brother out.”

Dean smiled, dropping to his knees and coaxing Sam to join him. They both took turns sucking, licking, nipping anything they could get their greedy little mouths on and John, well, John was in Heaven. Two beautiful sets of clear green eyes, one pair darker than the other, stared up at him with lust and affection. Two sets of soft, moaning voices filled his ears. Two perfectly hot and wet mouths nursed his swollen erection and heavy sac. It was perfect, but John had an agenda. 

“Enough.” Both boys stopped and looked up at him, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over, waiting obediently for their orders. Sam instinctively moved closer to his big brother, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean‘s waist and leaning in to nuzzle his brother’s chin and neck. “Sammy, on all fours on the bed. Dean, stretch him open for me. I want to see if you’ve lost your touch.”

“Yes, sir.” both boys replied softly.

About ten minutes later, John was sitting on Sam’s bed watching as Dean stretched his baby brother open with expert fingers on his own bed. Sam was taking three fingers inside him like a pro, writhing and moaning like a whore, tears hanging precariously on his eyelashes before slowly slipping down his red cheeks to spill on the pillow. His mouth hung open, his breath going in as gasps and coming out as low moans that sent tremors through John’s spine. He looked at both of his boys throughout the event, but he loved locking eyes with Sam. It made his youngest even hotter, fucking back onto Dean’s fingers and moaning louder. 

“D-Daddy… please…” he whimpered, his voice rough.

“Please what, Sammy?”

“W-Want you…”

“Want me to what? You gotta be more specific.” John smiled. He stood and walked to Dean’s side, stroking his hair lovingly. He then headed back to his duffle bag, opened it and pulled something out. A soft click was heard before low buzzing was heard in the room. Dean moaned.

“That’s right, boy. It’s your favorite.” John smirked, waving the powder blue vibrator at the boys. “Put it in your brother. I’m gonna let you control it. You can turn it up or down how you like. Sam, you’re not allowed to touch it.” John said. He pulled one more thing out and smiled. “These will keep it from going anywhere.” he turned and handed the items to Dean, who blushed harder when saw the other item. 

A pair of white silk panties.

“Okay, Sammy.” Dean cooed, pulling his fingers out of Sam. He set the panties down and lubed up the vibrator before slowly sliding it inside of his brother. Sam whimpered as the cool toy slid almost effortlessly inside of him. Dean fucked his baby brother with it, turning the vibration on and off just to tease him.

“Enough, Dean. Set it up how you want it and turn it on.”

Dean nodded, pushing the vibrator in until only the cord was outside Sam’s pink pucker. The small remote had seven settings. Dean smiled and set it to level two, relishing the loud, shuddering moan his brother released.

“So pretty, Sammy, all stretched open and writhing for me and Dad.” Dean leaned over Sam, grinding his erection into Sam’s ass, purposefully moving the vibrator around. He kissed Sam’s shoulder and the younger brother leaned back to kiss him passionately.

“I love you…” Sam whispered, his body shivering as he pushed back onto Dean’s body.

“I love you too, little brother.” Dean purred. He moved away, taking the white silk panties and rubbing them against Sam’s thigh. “Let’s get these on you.”

Sam was laying on his back, legs spread wide open and bent at the knees. He rolled his hips slowly, savoring the sensations of the vibrator grazing his sweet spot. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his body and the white panties did very little to hide his excitement. The front of them were already wet from his leaking cock and he’s only been in them for a few minutes.

John, by now, was three fingers in Dean, who never broke eye contact with Sam. He was bent over the foot of the bed, his right hand wrapped around Sam’s left ankle and the other hand clutching the remote. Each time John’s fingers brushed his prostate, he’d flip the settings up as high was they would go for a brief moment. Sam’s head would fly back and he’d cry out, but he’d always hurry to lock eyes with his brother.

But it wasn’t enough.

“D-De… Please… I need you so bad.” Sam whimpered.

“Not yet, Sammy. Gotta wait. Gotta wait til Daddy says it’s okay.” Dean ran his hand up and down Sam’s calf before gripping his ankle again.

John looked between his boys and smiled. He loved torturing them. He pulled his fingers out and chuckled at Dean’s disapproving groan. Slicking up another powder blue vibrator, he slid it into his oldest. Dean’s moan almost made John blow his load right there, but he held it together. 

“Do I have any cute panties to where for you, Daddy?” he asked, his voice a whimper, thick with lust and false innocence.

John tapped his ass hard enough to jostle the toy. “Of course, pretty boy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean, naked, save for a pair of thin, silk laced panties, the oldest on top of the youngest, moaning like whores and rutting against one another like animals in heat. John was in heaven. He ran his fingers lightly up and down his cock, not wanting to come just yet.

“Up.” he said. Both boys turned each other’s vibrators up a notch. Sam was the first to break down.

“I-I can’t!! Please! It’s t-too… too much… Daddy!” he began to sob, grinding up against Dean so hard it must’ve hurt. Dean lowered his head and bit down on Sam’s shoulder to try to hide his sob.

“My beautiful boys. You want to come?”

“Yes, sir!” they moaned in unison.

“I wanna come in my panties, Daddy! I wanna make a big mess all over my big brother!” Sam whined. Dean groaned in agreement, pulling Sam’s hips impossibly closer and putting his weight into his rutting.

“Please, sir. Let me come on my baby brother. I’ll do anything!”

“You’ll do anything regardless. Stop.” John ordered. Dean stopped and Sam sobbed, trying to rut against his brother, but was held down by Dean’s strong hands.

“Suck him, Dean. Sam, you don’t come until I order you to.”

“Please, Daddy…” Sam sobbed softly. He yelled out when Dean’s began mouthing his too hard cock. His head thrashed from side to side and his hands tangled in Dean’s short hair as his brother lightly nipped and mouthed at his cock. Dean nuzzled Sam’s rod out of his panties and swallowed him down, pulling the waistband of the lace down a bit further for better access.

Dean raised up to his knees, wriggling his ass, trying to jostle the toy inside of him around more. He never noticed his father behind him.

A sharp smack to his rear had Dean gagging on Sam’s cock. He quickly grabbed the base of it to keep Sam from coming. The younger Winchester weakly moaned a ‘Thank You’ to his brother. Dean winked up at him before taking him back down to the hilt.

“So beautiful, my sweet boys.” John purred, he pulled the crotch of Dean’s panties to the side and pulled the vibrator out of him. He lined his cock up with Dean’s entrance and slowly slid inside. Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned around Sam’s cock.

“D-Daddy… please…” Sam breathed out. His voice was becoming hoarse from all the screaming and moaning. Sammy was always the most vocal one. “Let me c-come down my big brother’s throat. Want it so bad, Daddy. Want you. Want Dean. Want you both… ‘S so good!” he panted.

John pistoned in and out of Dean like a machine and the older son loved it. He thrust back to meet each thrust forward and sucked Sam like his life depended on it.

“I want you to come for Daddy, Dean. Come in your cute little panties.” John growled. It was dirty. It was foul. It was oh, so wrong. It was so fucking hot. John watched his cock disappear and reappear inside of his son, watched as his red hole greedily swallowed and clenched, trying to keep him lodged inside of him. “Come for me, Dean.”

Dean bobbed his head up and down the length of Sam’s dick, still holding him at the base. He pulled off as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Fuck into me, Daddy! Pound into your big boy! Make me mess up my panties! Make me sticky, Daddy! Please!” he screamed. His cock shot out stream after stream of hot come, most of it shooting through the lace and onto his and Sam’s skin. Sam rolled his hips, trying desperately to get some friction to his abused and ignored cock. 

Dean shivered as John pumped into him, fucking him through his orgasm. When he withdrew, he pushed Dean to the side roughly and the boy toppled off the bed with a thud. John chuckled and Dean groaned. He whined about his father treating him roughly and John shot him a look.

“Shut up, Dean. Now, are you gonna make Sammy clean you up or not?”

Dean jumped back onto the bed, Sam’s head between his knees and carefully pulled the crotch of the soiled panties away from his half hard cock. Warm cum dripped onto Sam’s face and lips as John prepared Sam for him the same way he did Dean. When John slid inside Sam, Dean lowered until his cock was in Sam’s mouth. Both older men moaned and Sam used his body to please them.

“So good, baby boy. So sweet.” John moaned, pumping into him roughly. 

“Yeah, you like my come, don’t you, baby brother?”

“Suck him off, Dean. I’m not gonna last long.” John grunted. The sound of flesh slapping flesh was enough to make Sam lose control, but his father hadn’t yet given him the order. He was holding on by a thread, but when Dean’s sweet mouth went around his cock again, he bucked up violently.

“Shit! Don’t hurt him, Sammy.” John scolded, holding Sam’s hips in place. “You wanna come that bad, baby? Tell me.”

Dean moved his hips so his cock was no longer in Sam’s mouth. 

“Please…” Sam begged hoarsely. “Please, fuck me… Inside… Wanna feel… so hot… Come… me… Oh God!” 

“Can’t even speak, huh, baby? Alright… Swallow him down, big boy. Sam, come for me.” 

“Th-thank you, sir! Thank you, Daddy!” Sam screamed out as he shot his thick load in Dean’s mouth and down his throat. John rammed deep into Sam one more time before he stilled and emptied his seed into Sam’s ass.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam awoke with jellied limbs, but he was warm and comfortable. There was an arm wrapped around him and when he looked over his shoulder, he noticed it was Dean’s. Looking around the room, he didn’t see his father or his father’s things. His heart sank to his stomach and he shook Dean’s arm.

“Dean! De! Wake up! He’s gone! Again! That son of a bitch left us again!”

Dean awoke with a start and looked around. Cursing to himself, he hopped out of bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans. Sam was doing the same when Dean went to the window and peered out of it in time to see the Impala pull back into the parking lot. Dean sighed.

“False alarm, Sammy. His truck’s still here. He just pulled back in with the Impala.”

Sam was out the door before Dean finished a one eighty. He chased after his little brother, who was throwing his arms around their father and hugging him tightly. John was chuckling, his grin beautiful and so very real.

“Thought I ditched you boys, huh? Didn’t you get my note?” he asked, pushing Sam away to wipe at the tears on his boy’s face. Sam shook his head.

“’Went to get food and coffee. Be back soon. John’.” Dean read aloud from the note by the door. “Son of a bitch, you left it where we wouldn’t see it. You always leave your notes on a table or on a pillow, not barely visible on the motel notepad by the door.”

John shrugged. “Wanted to keep you boys on your toes.” He kissed Sam and walked to his oldest, placing a kiss on his lips as well. “Got Chinese food. Bring it in before it gets cold. Coffee’s still hot too. Hurry up. Once we’re done eating, we’re leaving.”

“Going where?” Sam asked as Dean handed the bags of food to him.

John sighed. “Wherever that son of a bitch is.” He turned to face his sons. His beautiful, perfect boys. “I’m not leaving you again. I promise. This fight is ours. We’re strongest together. We hunt together. It’s the family business, after all, right?”

The boys smiled and walked back into the motel. John shut the door behind them and fixed the salt line that Sam broke in his earlier haste. “Besides,” he said, his eyes flashing yellow. “This team has it’s perks, doesn’t it?” 

He turned his hazel-green eyes back to his boys and smiled and them. Both boys smiled back. Yep. Definitely has it’s perks.

**Author's Note:**

> >:}  
> I  
> Regret  
> NOTHING!


End file.
